Current transmissions require either a long, compound angle drilled oil hole, or a cored cast oil hole to return oil (i.e., lubricating and cooling fluid) from the rear end bearing, bushing and output seal lube to the sump. This is necessary in order to route the oil return around rearward-located clutches and to prevent oil from pooling at the output seal.